Sweet Pillow
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: [SaruMi] "¿Se puede saber por qué tienes una almohada con el estampado de mi cara, Saruhiko?" Yata inquirió, desconcertado ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban. La respuesta de su mejor amigo terminó de descolocarle: "Porque quiero a Misaki"


» Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Gora y GoHands.

» Advertencias: Nada. Basado en la primer funda de almohada de Yata, aquella que Fushimi aparece abrazando en una imagen.

* * *

.

**Sweet Pillow**

.

* * *

En su corta, pero experimentada, vida de 17 años, había visto muchas cosas raras, aunque jamás como la que presenciaba ahora.

—… ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tienes una almohada con el estampado de mi cara, Saruhiko? —Inquirió el skater, con un severo tic en el ojo.

—Porque te extraño cuando te vas. —Respondió con espeluznante tranquilidad el acusado. — Además, ¿No crees que es un lindo y romántico detalle?

—¡No! —Exclamó, con sobredosis de histeria, Yata. — ¡Da miedo!

Fushimi ladeó el cráneo, desentendido. Tras vacilar un momento, llegó a una conclusión que le hizo sonreír de forma burlona.

—¿Acaso estás celoso, Mi–sa–ki~? —Se acercó al más bajo, cual predador.

El individuo cuyo nombre fue violado verbalmente retrocedió, tragando saliva. A veces, sólo a veces, creía que su mejor amigo estaba mal psicológicamente.

—C–claro q–que no, idiota, ¿Cómo podría estar ce–celoso de una almohada? —Desvió su mirada, odiaba sentirse acorralado por el miope.

—No sé, quizá porque la almohada pasa más tiempo conmigo que tu. —El tono de aburrimiento, que escondía un profundo reproche, cohibió al castaño.

—Y–yo ehm… ¿Lo siento? —Se rascó la nuca, sin mirarle. — Lo compensaré, pero deshazte de esa cosa, ¿Quieres? Me aterra. —Lo apreció con una leve palidez en sus pómulos. El muy maldito siempre lograba lo que quería.

El de los ojos azules meditó y aceptó.

Cuando el vanguardia de HOMRA iba a retirarse, viendo el asunto solucionado, sintió como lo jalaban de la muñeca y lo tumbaban en la cama. El mono se posicionó encima suyo, resultándole imposible divisar sus irises ocultos por el brillo de sus gafas.

—S–Saru… ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! —Intentó zafarse, cosa que veía difícil, ya que el agarre en sus antebrazos era bastante fuerte. El más alto poseía gran fuerza, pese a que no lo pareciera.

—Voy a hacer lo que hago con la almohada, en vista de que ya no la tendré más, Misaki~ —Sonrió, empleando una entonación aguda, que crispó los nervios del de hebras pardas.

—Q–que…

Saruhiko comenzó a acercarse, esbozando su obsesiva sonrisa, que únicamente dejaba ver en momentos especiales. Yata cerró sus párpados, aguardando lo que sea que el inestable de su camarada hiciera. Sí se pasaba de la raya, como solía hacer, lo patearía hasta que ni su propio reflejo lo reconociera…

Sintió el peso de otro cuerpo presionarle contra el colchón. Unos delgados brazos le rodearon la cintura, asimismo, la cabeza de Fushimi se acomodó en el pecho del de la gorra, y pasó las extremidades superiores ajenas por encima de su espalda, obligando a Misaki a acariciarle los cabellos oscuros.

—Tú… estás loco. —Admitió el efusivo muchacho, consintiendo la caricia que quería el otro. Los mechones negruzcos eran suaves, y se colaban fácilmente entre sus dedos.

—Es cierto. Estoy loco por Misaki.

No podía creer la desvergüenza que tenía su compañero al admitir eso.

La mueca reacia de Yata se transformó en una risa. Fushimi podría estar a un paso de la demencia, sin embargo, aún conservaba esa aterradora "ternura maniática" que le caracterizó desde el instante en que se volvieron amigos.

—Idiota.

**. . .**

Los años pasaron, y con ello la traición de Fushimi y la muerte de Tatara golpearon a la fracción del Rey Rojo. Misaki fue golpeado duramente por éstos hechos, sobre todo porque los vivió en carne propia. Totsuka se desvaneció en sus brazos, y el actual SCEPTER4 sólo se despidió de él, mientras le recriminaba cosas como el abandono y la soledad, de las cuales no entendía el fundamento.

Hoy, Yata Misaki estaba deambulando por el centro, en su patineta, cuando una mano salió de la oscuridad, tomándole de la remera.

Las palmas de su captor se cerraron entorno a sí. La fragancia a sangre, papel de oficina y perfume que emanaba el monótono miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales de Seguridad llenó sus fosas nasales.

Iba a empezar a pelear, pero el susurro del de las dos flamas le calló.

—Definitivamente, esto es mejor que abrazar aquella vieja almohada.

Los labios del violento chico soltaron una carcajada que pretendía ofender a su contrincante.

—¿Aún conservas esa cosa? Eres patético, traidor. —Se mofó, tras cavilar un momento, continuó, con habla curiosa: — ¿Sigues conservándola por el mismo motivo?

El de orbes zafiro asintió en el abrazo, y el de los ojos ébano se rió. Por su mente cruzó la verídica idea de cuán triste era Fushimi Saruhiko, y su obsesión por él.

—Has caído muy lejos… ¿Sabes? —Dijo Yata, burlándose con el temple suave.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

La respuesta ya la sabía, nunca dejó de saberla, aunque inconscientemente buscaba opacarla con pensamientos de odio y rencor.

—Porque quiero a Misaki para mí.

Todo, siempre, fue _por él_.

* * *

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

N.A.:

Espero que les haya gustado éste pequeño fic~ Fue el primero que escribí de K, y la verdad me dejó muy conforme n.n Ésta pareja es hermosa, y Fushimi es genial xD Disfrútenlo~ aguardo sus comentarios *-* Bye bye~


End file.
